Sonrisa
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: No siempre sonreía como todos pensaban...
1. Chapter 1

_**H**ola! .3./ espero y esto sea de su agrado bueno ya saben los personajes son de Free! y estos le pertenecen a sus creadores porque si fuera mio, no querran saber que haria mi retorcida mente -o-/_

_**Q**ue lo disfruten ^w^_

* * *

_**Sonrisa**_

¿Cómo describían a Tachibana Makoto sus conocidos, amigos y familia?

Simple y sencillo, la respuesta seria la misma por parte de los tres mencionados, alguien agradable, comprensivo y algo miedoso, pero lo más importante con una hermosa y cálida sonrisa que nunca quitaba de su cara sin importar que ocurriese. Sin duda esta le daba un toque maternal. En pocas palabras Makoto era alguien que siempre sonreía.

Pensó seriamente qué pensarían sus amigos, conocidos y familiares, si lo vieran en ese preciso momento, cuando tenía los labios fuertemente apretados a unos segundo de hacerlos sangrar, los ojos picándole producto de esas lágrimas que exigían salir y con el cuerpo dándole pequeños temblores, sin duda eso sería algo extraño e incómodo de ver para cualquiera que lo conociera supuso. Pero cuando escucho esos pasos acercándose a su posición su mente se desconectó y fue como si entrara en modo automático, su cuerpo dejo de dar esos molestos temblores, dejo de sentir el escozor en los ojos y una sonrisa enorme y hermosa se posiciono en sus labios. Giro su rostro hacia el lado para poder observar a la persona que había mencionado su nombre.

–Buenos días, Haru-chan– su voz sonó como siempre, quien diría que hace poco estaba a segundos de llorar como una Magdalena.

–Deja de añadir el "chan"– la voz monótona de siempre adquirió un tono de reproche y aburrimiento, aunque sus ojos expresaban una ligera pregunta que el receptor prefirió hacer como si no la hubiera visto. Era lo mejor en eso momentos.

–Sabes que lo seguiré haciendo.

–En algún momento te aburrirás– expreso el ojiazul.

–Como digas– respondió con otra sonrisa mientras ladeaba el rostro un poco.

Nanase parpadeo algo confundido para después sus ojos adquirieran un tinte analítico, la actitud de Makoto estaba rara, normalmente hubiera dicho algo como "como digas Haru-chan", no solo ese, "como digas".

–Mucha conversación ya vámonos– la voz de un tercero interrumpió el análisis que realizaba el amante del agua a su amigo.

Haruka no respondió solo comenzó a bajar las escaleras que lo llevaban a su casa, seguido por el pelirrojo mientras el de ojos verdes se quedó viendo como descendían si ni siquiera voltear a ver atrás. Sonrió con sarcasmo al sentir como las lágrimas descendían por su rostro, las limpio rápidamente para después bajar y tomar rumbo a su casa, hoy no estaba para asistir al colegio.

Entro a su casa sabía que no había nadie, sus hermanitos estaban en la escuela, su papá estaba trabajando y su mamá andaba de compras, después le explicaría a esta que se sentía enfermo y por eso prefirió no ir. Tiro su teléfono celular por ahí, para dirigirse a tomar un vaso de agua sentía que la garganta le estaba apretando, la tomo y decidió subir a su habitación a dormir un rato.

–Soy inservible para ustedes ahora, ¿cierto?– sabía que nadie confirmaría esas palabras pero él lo había notado, no era un idiota. Se abrazó a una almohada para dejarse arrastrar por Morfeo.

* * *

Se despertó aunque no tenía ganas de levantarse, por lo que se quedó acostado en su cama analizando y repasando todo lo que había sucedido ese año. Habían entrado a tercero, y junto con ellos había entrado Rin, su amistad había sido recuperada. Pensó que eso sería genial para todos, que tonto, y así sin más la cosas empezaron a cambiar, el ya no era el que recogía a Haruka como había pasado hace poco, dejo de ser el capitán de su club de natación cuando este entro para serlo el pelirrojo otra vez, todos pensaron que sería lo mejor después de todo Rin tenía más conocimientos que él por el tipo de lugares en los que había estudiado, ni siquiera él se opuso solo asintió con una sonrisa.

Y así sin más fue reemplazado por sus amigos, Nagisa y Rei siempre andaban juntos debido a la relación que habían empezado a principios de ese año, Gou pasaba más que alegre con su hermano y Haru… era el que más le dolía, siempre lo había sabido pero nunca lo había querido aceptar y ahora la realidad lo golpeaba en la cara. Su pecho le dolía con solo pensar en eso, hoy fue la gota que derramo el vaso, cuando llego a la casa de este había visto como Rin abrazaba a Haruka, su pecho le dolió mientras su boca adquiría ese sabor amargo de los celos, y decidió que lo mejor era retirarse cuando sintió la picazón en sus ojos sin embargo Nanase lo llamo cuando estuvo a punto de huir como una gallina. Suspiro derrotado había estado todo ese año soportándolo pero solo al ver esa escena e derrumbo.

Sin duda había tomado una buena elección cuando decidió intentar entrar a una universidad en Tokio, y lo mejor de todo es que había sido admitido a estudiar lo en verdad deseaba medicina, o eso quería creer. Se podría decir que eso era lo mejor que le había pasado ese año, las clases estaban a punto de terminar, estaba una semana de que todo terminara. Lo único que no había podido hacer era informarles a sus amigos que se iba.

–Onii-chan – sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos al sentir como algo le saltaba encima.

–No es justo no lo acapares– sintió como otra cosa le caía encima, alzo su rostro para ver a sus dos hermanitos que lo abrazaban –no queremos que te vayas– dijeron al unísono para verlo con ojos llorosos y no lo pudo evitar los abrazo con fuerza mientras otras lagrimas descendían de su rostro. Sus hermanos se separaron abruptamente cuando lo oyeron sollozar.

–Perdón, estas llorado por nuestra culpa pero…– alzaron la vista con los ojitos botando lágrimas– ¡es que vamos a extrañar a onii-chan!– dijeron para después abrazarlo otra vez.

–Querido en verdad que tenemos buenos hijos ¿no crees?– dijo sonriente la madre de los que se encontraban en la cama con lagrimones en los ojos.

–Cierto, pero me preocupa cómo se van a poner dentro de 2 semanas cuando Makoto se vaya– suspiro.

–Bueno por el momento, seria lindo disfrutar– menciono sonriente a la vez que tomaba una foto y se encaminaba donde sus hijos para abrazarlos. Su esposo solo sonrió mientras asintió.

* * *

El día había llegado y se iría sin que nadie supiera a excepción de su familia, la semana para terminar el colegio había sido normal, nadie lo había notado diferente o simplemente nadie quiso preguntar, ni si quiera Rin o Haruka preguntaron porque de un momento a otro ya no estaba con ellos cuando caminaban ese día. Y bueno la semana que paso, la paso enteramente con su familia.

–Makoto ya es hora de irnos a la estación– le hablo su madre con una sonrisa pero con dolor en los ojos. El ojiverde sonrió a la vez que asintió.

–Por cierto veremos a tu padre allá ya sabes que tuvo que pedir permiso en el trabajo–añadió su madre mientras salían de su casa junto con sus hermanitos.

El camino a la estación había sido normal. Suspiro ese era el inicio de algo nuevo, era hora de dejar todo atrás más ese dolor.

* * *

Se encamino a la casa de Tachibana, este estaba muy raro últimamente, no era el mismo de siempre… Toco la puerta pero nadie respondió además de que no se escuchaba nada, era obvio que no estaban. Dio unos pasos saliendo del jardín de la casa sin embargo una voz lo detuvo. Miro a la señora que lo miraba asintiendo a la pregunta que esta le hizo.

–O bueno supongo que dentro de poco regresan, ya sabes andan dejando a su hijo en la estación de trenes, sin duda ese muchacho es un ejemplo consiguió estudiar medicina en una prestigiosa universidad en Tokio…

Dejo de escuchar en ese momento mientras sentía como un sabor horrible se había posicionado en su boca y algo le dolía en el pecho, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba corriendo en la dirección de la estación de trenes.

Cuando llego diviso a la madre de Makoto junto con sus hermanos y su esposo sentados en una banca junto con un joven. Corrió hasta llegar donde se encontraban y puso su mano bruscamente en el hombro del castaño.

–Mak…–las palabras murieron en sus labios al ver que este no era.

–Haru…–murmuro la madre del de sonrisa cálida al ver al otro.

–¿Dónde?–la pregunta escueta salió de los labios resecos del otro.

–Su tren salió hace una media hora...–dijo con el semblante decaído.

El joven no dijo nada más simplemente salió de la estación de trenes observando como el cielo se ponía nublado, iba a llover.

–¡Haru-chan!– la voz de un energético rubio se hizo presente mientras venía arrastrando a alguien de la mano con una enorme sonrisa. Sin embargo calló abruptamente al ver el estado del otro.

–¿Por qué estas llorando?– y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que algo caía por su rostro.

Alzo su vista al cielo al sentir como la lluvia caía sobre él, no respondió solo comenzó a caminar en dirección a su casa.

* * *

**E**tto espero que alla sido de su agrado y bueno puse que lo finalice pero la verdad es que no se si hacerle una continuación -3- eso queda a su elección muchas gracias por leer.

***susurra mientras se va* Quiero un Mako-chan de peluche~**

**Nanami off**


	2. Chapter 2

**H**ola perdon por la tardanza, disfruten ^^

**Y**a saben Free! no es de mi propiedad porque si fuera asi :Q_

* * *

**_"Paso del tiempo"_**

Miro con cierta nostalgia a través de la ventana perteneciente a ese sexto piso como las personas caminaban de un lugar a otro en el jardín de ese lugar, el sonido de las ambulancias haciendo un eco en el lugar anunciando la batalla que una persona libraba deseando quedarse más tiempo con algún ser querido, de disfrutar de un mañana con esa persona especial o el simple hecho de no dejarse vencer. Sonrió con dulzura, sin duda no se había equivocado en su vocación bien todos esos años de estudio habían valido la pena, soltó un suspiro relajado para después juntar su frente contra el cristal cerrando los ojos en el proceso.

–Escuche que regresabas a tu pueblo un tiempo–interrumpió los pensamientos del otro una voz tranquila.

–Es cierto mis hermanos están a punto de graduarse del colegio, prometí y deseo acompañarlos en ese momento–respondió con parsimonia aun con la cabeza contra la pared y los ojos cerrados–sin duda no me lo pienso perder–termino esbozando una enorme y sincera sonrisa.

–Me gustaría que siempre te comportaras así–soltó en un susurro amargo la otra persona más para sí misma, tomando asiento al mismo tiempo en un sillón verde musgo.

El ojiverde solo observo como el otro miraba hacia un punto fijo de la nada, quedándose ido con una expresión amarga en el rostro –supongo que me hace feliz saber que Ren dará el discurso de despedida, sin duda mis hermanos tuvieron notas muchos mejores que las mías.

–Tal vez se sintieron motivados al tener un hermano que ha llegado lejos, y sienten la necesidad de demostrarte que ellos también pueden–respondió con franqueza.

–Así de fuerte son las relaciones de hermanos–expreso con dolor en la voz mientras su semblante se oscurecía.

–Debes aprender a superarlo Makoto– le dijo con reproche y amargura en la voz.

–Tú también debes hacerlo–pronuncio serio.

–Te equivocas yo ya lo supere pero el hecho es que…–bajo la mirada sintiendo una opresión en el pecho al recordar– el hecho es que aunque lo supere no deja de doler–oculto su mirada entre los mechones de su cabello negro azulado.

–Lo siento yo no que…

–Olvídalo Makoto, solo supéralo y aprende a vivir con ello solo inténtalo ¿quieres?–expreso serio para después mostrar una hermosa sonrisa.

El pelioliva miro a la persona que se encontraba al frente suyo, poseía los ojos azul oscuro fácilmente que se podían confundir con negro, con los mechones de cabello desarreglados, un piercing en la ceja izquierda de pelotitas negras y para terminar enfundado en un traje negro y con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro, no pudo evitar sonreír como en antaño –lo intentare Yuki-chan.

El de menor estatura volteo el rostro a otra dirección intentando despejar el calor repentino de su rostro –mierda deja de llamarme así, suena a nombre de mujer– volteo a verlo con una expresión asesina en el rostro.

–Hu, pues no sé cuál es el problema Yuki-chan suena lindo– explico con simpleza el ojiverde.

–¡Que tu nombre sea de mujer no significa que tengas que poner el mío tan femenino!–explico exasperado y con una vena en la cien.

El de ojos claros no pudo evitarlo simplemente se rio divertido ante la expresión del otro. Avanzo unos cinco pasos poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza del pelinegro –muchas gracias Yukio…–acoto con un semblante agradecido.

Yukio solo se quedó mirando al suelo para después soltarse del agarre del otro y comenzó a caminar en dirección a la puerta que se encontraba en el despacho del doctor Tachibana Makoto especialista en pediatría.

–Que tengas un buen viaje Makoto, infórmame si necesitas algo–dijo retomando la expresión seria que todos conocían.

El otro solo suspiro –está bien, que tengas un buen día Yuki-chan–todo lo dijo con una expresión seria contrastando con la forma en que dijo ese nombre. El mencionado solo asintió mencionando antes de partir–púdrete.

El ojiverde suspiro antes de encaminarse a la puerta de su despacho, ya casi empezaba su jornada de trabajo, todo había cambiado tanto en esos 9 años en los que no había regresado a su pueblo ni una sola vez siempre fueron sus padres los que lo iban a visitar junto con sus hermanos de ahora 18 años de edad.

Como pasaba el tiempo haciendo cambios a su paso; sin duda él era el claro ejemplo, antes de salir su rostro adquirió un semblante serio y frio por el que estaba caracterizado porque a sus ahora 27 años de edad Makoto era considerado un genio consiguiendo graduarse de médico antes lo predestinado logrando adelantar su especialización, terminándola a los 26 años, considerado apuesto y de un carácter sumamente frio y distante totalmente opuesto al que poseía al ingresar a estudiar la carrera. Y sin duda lo más extraño de todo fue que unos meses antes de graduarse de médico general algo había sucedido, algo que lo había vuelto serio y frio, y aun teniendo esa actitud había decidido estudiar algo que lo relacionaba con niños.

Sin duda sus conocidos, familiares y pocos amigos describían a Tachibana Makoto como alguien serio, frio, distante y calculador, perfeccionista en su trabajo pero sin duda alguna alguien que pocas veces _sonríe._

* * *

**S**é que esto no ha sido lo que esperaban y lo lamento pero es necesario para desenvolver la historia. Como ven aparecerán oc´s en lo personal no me gustan mucho pero son necesarios y pocos solo serán 2 y el primero ya apareció aquí ^^U espero no les moleste.

**E**tto también he tardado en actualizar por un problema llamado hermana mayor con muchos trabajos y una sola compu -3-U pero no se preocupen ahora actualizare los viernes o sabados de cada semana :3

**A **etto hu pronto actualizare **Haru-chan in wonderland :D**

**Y **ya para finalizar muchas gracias a todos loa que han dejado review y agregaron en favoritos y siguen la historia eso me emociona y me alegra gracias… **Ahora si se despide su servidora.**

**Nanami off~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ya saben nada me pertenece bueno solo la historia .3.**

**Que disfruten~**

* * *

**_"Los susurros de un adiós"_**

Los susurros de un adiós, el amargo sabor de la partida contrastaron con las lágrimas derramadas sobre la sangre, alguien desesperado tomando en brazos un cuerpo hueco cuyo corazón había dejado de latir desde hace tiempo, su visión se puso borrosa, eso no estaba pasando, no podía pasar, era una maldita broma. Si eso era una broma asquerosa de mal gusto que les estaba jugando el destino a 2 personas.

El pelinegro seguía cargando entre brazos a la otra joven mientras le reclamaba en susurros el por qué lo había dejado solo si le había prometido que estaría para el siempre. El joven azebache beso con una dulzura y dedicación la cara tan parecida a la de él. A Makoto todo eso le pareció tan irreal, como una vida se había apagado frente a sus ojos de esa manera, como el de ojos azules tenia los labios manchados de sangre mientras acunaba a la que alguna vez fue su hermana gemela. Como ella había muerto ese día en el que nevaba y su sangre tiño de poco a poco los copos que se encontraban en el suelo.

Le echó un vistazo a sus manos y las hallo cubiertas de sangre que no era la propia, una voz en su mente le dijo que eso era su culpa, que no tenía ni si quiera derecho a llorar por lo que estaba pasando. El joven de hermosos ojos esmeralda sufrió un colapso nervioso que le provocó un desmayo pero antes de desvanecerse un pensamiento llego a su mente:

**Él no tenía derecho a ser feliz.**

* * *

Miro el paisaje que de poco a poco se le hacía tan familiar, la brisa marina que traía ese olor salado que hace tanto no sentía, unos 9 años para ser exactos, había estado conduciendo por horas y no tenía sueño, sus ojos adquirieron un tono irónico era obvio que su cuerpo se había tenido que acostumbrar a un estilo de vida rápido en el que se dormía poco y se trabajaba mucho eso era un relajo para él. Sus ojos siguieron fijos en la ruta mientras pensaba que lo que había pensado anteriormente había sonado egocéntrico, soltó un suspiro al recapacitar en su conclusión realmente estaba aburrido.

Las carretera vacía era lo único que tenía para disfrutar y demonios esa vista era fantástica. Noten su sarcasmo por favor. Una línea recta y tensa estaban en sus labios, hasta el mismo se estaba hartando, si Yukio hubiera venido con él seguro le hubiera dicho algo como "Dios Makoto pareces vieja hormonal, estas tenso a saber porque mierda que ni siquiera tu entiendes" o tal vez un "¡Oh! caballeros y damas aquí tenemos la mueca sexy de fastidio # 14 en la que se puede apreciar una línea totalmente hermosa que parece un *censura* que hace que más de una enfermera quiera besarlo, que las doctoras mayores se vuelvan pedófilas y que más de un tipo descubran su homosexualidad" con voz sarcástica, solo él conocía esa faceta del pelinegro realmente no sabía cómo se había ganado el apodo de hombre de nieve el de ojos azules , su rostro se suavizo al pensar en eso, de alguna pensar en Yukio le daba paz ;tal vez era porque era de lo poco estable con lo que todavía contaba.

Pensó con algo de ironía y amargura que Yukio a pesar de todo había cambiado para bien. Eso seguro la hubiera hecho muy feliz pero en alguna parte de su corazón tenía miedo a que este le tuviera rencor o lo odiara aunque realmente no lo culparía. Su mirada se ensombreció por un segundo y cuando regreso a la realidad vio a alguien que estaba a mitad de la carretera. Metió un frenazo que hasta a él lo asusto. No podía ser tan estúpido no se podía dar el lujo de morir y mucho menos de asesinar a alguien por su estupidez.

Bajo del auto con un semblante entre frío y preocupado, ciertamente una combinación extraña ―¿se encuentra bien?―resonó la pregunta con ese tono frío que normalmente usaba, noto como esa persona tenía lo que parecía ser un libro de dibujo grande y otros útiles de arte. Alzo una ceja al ver como este no le respondía y seguía caminando en dirección al mirador que daba al mar. Por alguna razón le hablo de nuevo ―tenga más cuidado, me retiro―se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su auto pero un susurro lo congelo un momento.

―Ten más cuidado tú, Makoto…―esa oración dicha con al parecer aburrimiento basto para que encarara a la persona que se encontraba al otro lado de la calle.

Sus miradas se sincronizaron verde se reflejó en azul, generando un color nuevo, el color del amanecer que alumbro esplendoroso el mar, las olas golpearon las costas con suavidad apenas una caricia, un lienzo en blanco se estaba pintando pero las grandes obras a veces quedan incompletas.

―Tienes razón Haruka―la vista del pelioliva vago en el mar un momento, cortando el contacto visual de ambos, una mueca sarcástica se posó en sus labios, en el pasado el que hubiera echo eso hubiera sido Haruka, el tiempo sí que cambiaba a las personas aunque habían otras que no cambiaban en lo absoluto.

Subió a su vehículo y se despidió con la mano diciendo un escueto―te veo después.

La expresión o lo que quiso expresar Nanase con su mirada no fue vista por el de ojos verdes porque este ya había arrancado su vehículo.

* * *

Si amigos por fin actualizo :D

Al que adivine en que trabaja Haru le dedico en proximo cap .3. (?)

Y bueno nos leemos despues.

**Nanami off**~


	4. Chapter 4

**Normalmente no actualizo tan rápido pero estaba acompañando a mi hermana a hacer un examen de la U y etto lo hice .o. Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

**Por cierto este cap esta dedicado a Sayuki Yukimura le atinaste ^w**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**Reencuentro**

Dio un suspiro al verse enfrente de la puerta de su antiguo hogar, aunque no lo quisiera admitir el haber visto a Haruka apenas estaba llegando a Iwatobi removió algo en su interior, algo que había estado olvidando desde hace mucho tiempo y pretendía dejar en un rincón de su mente hasta que fuera necesario. Negó con la cabeza eso ya daba igual. Se encamino a la puerta de la casa y toco esperando pacientemente a que alguien le abriera.

―¿Quién es?―miro divertido como una jovencita despeinada y que daba un bostezo le abría la puerta medio dormida.

―Ran no abras la puerta hasta ver quien es, te lo dije desde pequeña y sigues sin hacerme caso―regaño divertido el castaño con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

―Onii-chan no me regañes―le contesto medio dormida acostando la cabeza contra la puerta. El de ojos verdes solo negó con la cabeza.

―¡Onii-chan!―la chica pareció que se había quedado procesando la información un ratito porque después de un rato se tiró sobre Makoto tirándolo al suelo con ella arriba.

―¿Cuándo volviste?―pregunto con ojos brillosos. El castaño solo sonrió levemente.

―Acabo de llegar y no pensaba que apenas llegara iba a terminar en el suelo―dijo mientras alzaba una ceja, la castaña pareció darse cuenta de lo sucedido y se levantó rápidamente mientras reía nerviosamente.

―Perdón es que no estaba segura si ibas a venir y me emocione un poquito―le contesto la castaña avergonzada.

El joven suavizo la mirada y dio unos pasos para despeinar aún más a su hermanita menor ―yo también me alegro mucho de verte onee-chan―le dio una de esas sonrisas que no daba hace tanto tiempo, una de verdad.

La de ojos verdes se tiró a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras se reía con una que otra lágrima, el castaño también la abrazo con fuerza hasta que escucharon el sonido de una cámara.

―Pero que familia tan linda tenemos―vieron como su madre tenía una cámara en la mano junto una sonrisa hermosa en el rostro.

―¡No mamá estoy despeinada y tengo la pijama de pececitos puestas!―reclamo la joven a su madre.

―Hu no sé cuál es el problema te ves muy linda―contesto la madre mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca divertida.

―¡Mamá!―otro grito más se escuchó por la casa

―Mamá tiene razón Ran te ves adorable―la voz de un adolescente divertida se escuchó también.

―Tú no te metas Ren―amenazo con una mirada entre avergonzada y asesina.

―Pero tú madre tiene razón―contesto el padre que acababa de bajar.

La castaña se jalo de los cabellos derrotada, Makoto solo se rió divertido de la situación para añadir también― Ran te ves linda y me alegra saber que usas la pijama que te di.

―¡¿Tú también onii-chan?!―reclamo la joven pero después se rió tranquila.

Ciertamente extrañaba ese ambiente familiar.

―Nee querido ayuda a Mako-chan a meter sus cosas a la casa, oh tú también Ren―ordeno la mujer mientras entraba a la casa ―Ran-chan tú ven conmigo a preparar el desayuno.

―¡Sí!―todos asintieron mientras se iban a los lugares indicados, "_las mujeres son las que mandan siempre"_ pensó divertido el castaño al también rememorar las cosas en la casa de Yukio. Una risita melancólica salió de sus labios.

―¡Onii-chan!―parpadeo confundido al ver el rostro de su hermano tan cerca de él.

―¿He?―fue lo mejor que pudo decir en el estado despistado que estaba.

―Te quedaste parado mirando a la nada― explico medio preocupado su hermano.

―Lo siento es que estoy algo cansado―le sonrió mientras despeinaba al menor en un gesto fraternal, el chico solo asintió y ambos se dirigieron al auto del mayor.

* * *

Sintió la brisa marina acariciar sus mejillas , dio un suspiro relajado hace tanto que no se sentía así, la realidad era que llevaba un largo tiempo trabajando sin descanso alguno, el sonido de las gaviotas y los rayos de sol contra su rostro en serio que lo hicieron relajarse por unos minutos hasta que agua fue lanzada a su cara.

―¡Perdón onii-chan! Es que Ren se movió―señalo acusadoramente al menor que solo negó frenéticamente.

―No me importa quién de los dos fue, pero van a pagar las consecuencias―dijo con voz seria, cosa que hizo que sus hermanos tragaran grueso y les lanzo agua empapando a ambos.

Los dos pegaron un gritito ―¡Esta fría!― se quejaron ambos que se lanzaron también en ataque contra su hermano mayor.

Ya habían pasado 2 días desde que había llegado de nuevo a Iwatobi, en ese momento se encontraba en la playa con sus dos hermanos, en verdad los había extrañado no sabía cómo había podido estar 9 años alejado de su familia, no era que no tuviera contacto con ellos porque para cada navidad, año nuevo y cumpleaños iban a visitarlo y quedarse allá con él en Tokio pero eso nunca sería lo mismo.

La guerra de mojarse termino después de unos 10 minutos declarando un empate entre ambos bandos.

―Te salvaste onii-chan porque si hubiera estado aquí Yukio-nii te hubiéramos ganado―declaro la menor inflando los mofletes infantilmente.

―Ran tiene razón onii-chan―apoyo el de ojos cafés a su hermana mientras asentía dándole énfasis―hu ahora que lo pienso ¿Por qué Yukio-nii no te acompaño?―pregunto el castaño.

El de ojos verdes solo suspiro ―tenía mucho trabajo pero ya saben el estará aquí para su graduación―los ojos de los menores brillaron.

―Sigo diciendo que Yukio-nii y onii-chan hacen buena pareja…―murmuro por lo bajo la de ojos verdes pensativa.

―¿Dijiste algo Ran?―pregunto distraído el mayor de los tres, la castaña negó fuertemente con un ligero sonrojo mientras Ren solo suspiraba por lo bajo ,él si había escuchado lo que había dicho su hermana _"Ran me da miedo"_ pensó con algo de temor al recordar como un día había ido a la habitación de esta a buscar un libro que necesitaba y se había encontrado con un manga yaoi, lo mejor de todo es que estaba abierto en la parte hard _"nunca volví a ser el mismo desde ese entonces"_ un aura depresiva lo rodeo.

―Bueno ya es hora de irnos―dijo su hermano sacándolo de su ensoñación, ambos jóvenes asintieron mientras tomaban sus cosas y comenzaban a caminar en dirección de su hogar.

* * *

―Entonces Haru-chan ¿viste a Mako-chan y casi te atropella?―pregunto el rubio a su amigo de ojos azules, este solo asintió aburrido, como mierda se le había salido eso enfrente de Nagisa y más importante ¿Por qué demonios había aceptado ayudar al menor a entrenar a los niños? Oh si tal vez por la piscina. Apretó los labios en una mueca recta.

―¿Y?―insistió el de ojos rosas.

―Nada más solo dijo; "te veo después"―contesto enarcando una ceja.

―¡Haru-chan no te lo tomes así esta es tu oportunidad para decirle lo que sientes a Mako-chan!―nunca más en su vida volvería a beber y mucho menos acompañado, quien diría que sería del tipo de borracho que dice la verdad de todo.

―No―contesto tajante a la vez que se lanzaba a la piscina con niños.

―Pero…―murmuro derrotado el rubio al ver cómo era ignorado olímpicamente por el nadador del freestyle y comenzaba a hablarles a los niños _"hay Haru-chan vas a perder a Mako-chan de verdad si no haces algo, y solo sigues evitando el asunto"_ suspiro para después sonreír con malicia _"bueno si yo no hago algo primero"_ se rió suavecito de sus pensamientos, _"Y Rei-chan me va a ayudar"_ sonrió mientras hacía una pose de victoria y se lanzaba al agua para seguir con las lecciones, _"ser entrenador de natación para niños es genial"_ ensanchó aún más su sonrisa.

* * *

―Rei-chan ¿a que no adivinas quien está en Iwatobi?― pregunto enérgicamente el rubio, mientras que Nanase solo suspiro con fastidio.

―No ¿Quién?―pregunto el de lentes.

―¡Mako-chan! ¿No es genial?―el peliazul miro disimuladamente al amante del agua.

―¿Cómo sabes?―inquirió dudoso.

―Haru-chan lo vio hace dos días mientras iba al mirador en la madrugada ¿no es lindo?, oh bueno casi lo atropella ¡pero es el destino!―exclamo feliz el de ojos rosas.

―¿Qué hacías a esa hora Haruka-kun?―pregunto extrañado el abogado.

―Inspiración…―respondió cortante como siempre el de ojos azules.

―Siempre imagine que Haru-chan seria nadador o algo así pero no, resulto que se hizo pintor y ¡uno de los mejores!― exclamo el rubio.

Rei solo asintió sin duda a veces las personas no eran lo que aparentaban ―los cuadros de Haruka-kun son hermosos, es una pena que usted se esconda con el anónimo de Mizu.

Nanase solo suspiro mientras adelantaba el paso, _"ser anónimo es lo mejor, nadie supo que era yo, bueno solo los dueños de las galerías donde expongo, Rei, Nagisa y Rin, y bueno ella"_ unos ojos azules vinieron a su mente _"pero ella lo descubrió"_, un golpe seco lo saco de sus pensamientos, alguien que tenía unos lindos ojos verdes había caído encima de él.

* * *

Etto se preguntaran por que pintor, bueno la cosa es que me puse a pensar en que era bueno Haru aparte del nadar y me llego la memoria de cuando estaban haciendo los carteles, se miraba que Haru-chan era muy talentoso asi que me dije porque no? ademas me gusto la idea ^^

Bueno le agradezco a todos los que comentan, leen, agregan a favoritos y siguen los amo a todos ._. 3

Por cierto Mizu significa agua xD

Amor bizarro~

**Nanami off~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ya saben los personajes no me pertenecen solo la historia.**

**Disfruten~**

* * *

**"Mentiras detrás de una partida"**

Ayudó a su hermana a ponerse de pie ―Ran no corras sin ver al frente―su mirada sin querer se topó con los ojos azules de Haruka que lo miraban contrariados. Sus miradas quedaron así conectadas por un rato, ambas miradas serias sin querer darse a ceder; sin embargo, una voz enérgica los sacó de su reciente duelo de miradas.

―¡Mako-chan!―el grito seguido del efusivo abrazo lo dejó algo desubicado, todo eso había sido tan repentino, de un momento a otro venía corriendo detrás de sus hermanos y ahora estaba siendo abrazado con tanta alegría.

―Nagisa…―el nombre de la persona que lo estaba abrazando salió en un susurro algo pesado, todo estaba yendo tan rápido, sinceramente no esperaba el toparse tan rápido con los que alguna vez fueron sus mejores amigos, sentía en alguna parte de su corazón como la culpa lo empezaba a consumir al recordarla, su imagen se instaló por un momento en su mente a la vez que sus ojos obtenían un tinte sombrío.

―Mako-chan, ¿Mako-chan?, ¡Mako-chan!―el grito de Nagisa quien pasaba una mano al frente de sus ojos lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Inconscientemente una mueca tensa se posicionó en sus labios, por un momento estuvo a punto de hacerlo… Por un momento estuvo a punto de sonreír solo por compromiso. Se llevó una mano a su cabeza ocultando la mirada entre sus cabellos, suspiró con pesadez, se sentía tan cansado… ¿No podía sentirse así solo por regresar? ¿Cierto?... El sentimiento amargo de la culpa llegó a su paladar.

―Onii-chan…―el susurro de Ran lo hizo pestañar confundido, se había quedado divagando en sus memorias, las amargas memorias que lo rodeaban desde el momento que había llegado a la estación de trenes para tomar un rumbo a Tokio.

―¿Te encuentras bien?―Ren lo miró preocupado _"Makoto-nii se ve muy mal"_ pensó con angustia el de ojos cafés.

―Sí, solo me mareé algo―le dijo a sus hermanos con la mirada seria y con una voz gutural.

―Entonces lo mejor será que regresemos para que te recuestes onii-chan―dijo Ran tomando la mano de su hermano mayor guiándolo escaleras arriba con una mueca preocupada en su rostro. El rostro de su hermano mayor tenía una expresión gélida, ¿Dónde estaba la mirada cálida que hace unos minutos les daba? Sus ojos se pusieron llorosos no quería ver a su hermano así, no quería verlo regresar a esa época oscura de hace 3 años, ¡No quería! Se lanzó sobre su hermano abrazándolo fuertemente mientras comenzaba a sollozar quedito en el pecho de éste recordando también el dolor de ese momento.

Los ojos de Makoto se agrandaron al sentir el contacto tan repentino con su hermana, la abrazó suavecito mientras le acariciaba la cabeza con cariño ―tranquila Ran-chan, no llores―le sonrió con dulzura al ver como de los ojos verdes de su hermanita salían pequeñas lagrimas involuntarias.

―¡No estoy llorando!―la voz de su hermana se quebró por unos momentos mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas traicioneras con la manga de su camisa.

El mayor sólo suspiro revolviéndole los cabellos castaños a la menor ―como digas onee-chan―le sonrío suave.

―A mamá le hubiera gustado estar aquí para tener una foto de esto―la voz risueña del de ojos cafés rompió la quietud del momento.

―¡No es justo! Mamá solo tiene fotos mías y de Makoto-onii-chan en momentos vergonzosos―la niña hizo un puchero―¡¿Por qué no tiene de Ren y onii-chan también?!―la muchacha se quejó dramáticamente mientras ponía sus manos en su cadera mientras encaraba a los 2 muchachos que tenía al frente.

―Porque tú atraes los momentos vergonzosos Ran―explicó con simpleza su mellizo.

A la chica le subió el rojo en la cara producto de la furia ―¡te voy a matar Ren!―la de ojos verdes salió corriendo con intenciones asesinas detrás de su hermano quien al ver las intenciones de su hermana también comenzó a correr.

Tachibana suspiró para comenzar a caminar detrás de sus hermanos, después se disculparía con Nagisa, Rei y Haruka…

* * *

―Eso fué…

―Extraño―Ryugazaki completó la oración de su pareja.

―Rei-chan tiene razón pero también se sintió un ambiente ¿triste?―dijo algo preocupado Hazuki.

Los ojos de Haro se perdieron en el extenso mar, le había dolido, debía aceptarlo. El ver a Makoto a los ojos y no poder ver más allá de un color verde profundo, no ver sus emociones _"me pregunto si Makoto alguna vez se sintió así… ¿lo habré lastimado en algún momento por ello?"_ los ojos de Nanase perdieron brillo un momento recordando ese día que le había cambiado la vida, ese día en el que Tachibana Makoto había tomado un tren rumbo a Tokio, dejándolo solo…._ "Solo…"_ la palabra hizo eco numerosas veces en su mente.

―¡Está decidido!―la voz enérgica de Nagisa lo hizo despertar de su ensoñación.

―¡Nagisa no decidas por Haruka-kun!―el de ojos purpura regaño al rubio.

―¿Qué cosa?...―la voz plana del azebache hizo que ambos voltearan a observarlo, Rei con angustia y Nagisa con un extraño brillo de ¿éxtasis? Su instinto le dijo que lo mejor era huir de ahí lo antes posible. Y le iba a hacer caso por lo que introdujo sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos para comenzar a caminar por el rumbo que habían desaparecido los hermanos Tachibana hace unos momentos ―no me interesa―dijo firme sin dejar de caminar.

―¡Pero Haru-chan a ti también te conviene!―le gritó el de ojos rosáceos, como respuesta el de ojos azules no dejó de caminar ―buu, da igual ¡El plan Love me Mako-chan se inició hoy!―gritó igual de enérgico el rubio que comenzó a correr detrás de Nanase arrastrando a Rei con él gracias a que ambos iban tomados de las manos.

Haru solo suspiró pero sonrió levemente expresión que cambió a la normal al sentir como Nagisa y Rei ya se encontraban solo unos escalones abajo.

* * *

Makoto observo a través de la ventana de su ex-habitación como el sol se ponía.

Su teléfono celular vibro anunciando una llamada entrante:

―¿Makoto?― la voz de la otra línea sonó dudosa.

―Yuki-chan…―murmuró esbozando una débil sonrisa.

Silencio del otro lado de la línea ―¿estás bien?― se escuchó el tono preocupado de la otra persona, casi podía imaginarse los ojos de su amigo expresando preocupación y con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

Una débil risa salió de sus labios―sí…―y pensar que cuando lo conoció pensó que era un bloque de hielo malhumorado. Simplemente no pudo evitar recordar ese momento

_No quería irse en verdad no quería, pero de alguna forma sentía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por lo que solo le sonrió a sus hermanitos con dolor al ver sus rostros llenos de lágrimitas ―no se pongan así los voy a ver pronto― sus hermanitos se lanzaron a abrazarlo fuertemente mientras soltaban uno que otro quejido._

_Alzó la mirada al sentir que lo estaban observando, pensó que era su mamá, pero se dió cuenta que era una chica de ojos azules la que los veía con ternura, al parecer ella se dió cuenta que él había recaído en la mirada que ella les daba porque se removió incómoda en su lugar con un tenue sonrojo para hablarle a su acompañante ―un joven castaño y con mirada de "aléjense"― para salir del incómodo momento. Tachibana sonrió un poco, eso le había dado gracia aunque su sonrisa flaqueó al ver cómo el castaño de ojos azules lo miraba con esos ojos tan fríos, ahora fué su turno de removerse incómodo en su lugar a la vez que un sonrojo de vergüenza aparecía en su mejillas. Sin embargo la sonrisa regresó al ver cómo la muchacha volteó a mirarlos a ambos mientras soltaba una risita divertida._

_Volteó a ver entre la multitud y se paralizó al ver como un Haruka que se encontraba entre todas las personas con un gesto inquietante, entró en pánico, no quería verlo sabía que si este le hablaba no iba a poder irse, sin querer las lágrimas comenzaron a amontonarse en sus ojos al recordar todos los momento que había vivido con el de ojos azules; sin embargo con esos recuerdos vinieron las imágenes de ese último año en el que había pasado a un segundo lugar para todos, como Haruka lo había cambiado por Rin, como el dolor del rechazo silencioso de la persona que amaba había llegado a él junto con el dolor de sentirse excluido._

_―Makoto…―el susurro dolido de su madre llegó a sus oídos junto con la mirada preocupada de su padre, eran sus padres estaba seguro que ellos sabían de sus sentimientos hacia Haruka sin necesidad de decirles algo, es más casi podía asegurar que ellos se dieron cuenta de su sentimientos antes de que él mismo estuviera 100% seguro de ellos._

_Y sus piernas flaquearon sentía que no iba a poder con eso, aunque antes de darse cuenta alguien lo había empujado y tomado su lugar, era el castaño de hace unos momentos, abrió los ojos sorprendido pero se calmó al sentir cómo la muchacha de hace unos momentos le sonreía en un gesto tranquilizador murmurando un―tranquilo―suavecito mientras le ponía un abrigo con gorro de manera rápida._

_Escuchó como alguien llegaba a la banca que se encontraba a la derecha de la que se encontraba sentado en esos momentos, a tan solo unos 2 metros de distancia._

_―Mak…―se tensó al escuchar la voz de Haruka, la jovencita de ojos azules solo le sonrió con amabilidad conciliadora._

_―¿Dónde?―la voz rasposa del de ojos azules lo traspasó dolorosamente._

_―Su tren salió hace una media hora…―sabía que su madre se sentía horrible mintiendo, debía disculparse con ella por obligarla a ello aunque se lo agradecía enormemente, sonrió con dolor en la mirada mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro "¿Por qué demonios sigo sonriendo si duele tanto?"._

_―No debería sonreír si no lo siente verdaderamente, las personas que sonríen sólo por hacerlo tienen una vida triste―murmuró la joven de ojos azules casi negros con una mirada seria viéndolo a los ojos. De alguna forma eso sirvió porque la sonrisa se borró permitiéndolo llorar plenamente como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía, espero unos 10 minutos se secó las lágrimas y se puso de pie dirigiéndose donde se encontraba su familia._

_Sintió como la chica también se ponía de pie y caminaba detrás de él, cuando llegó donde estaba su familia miró al castaño―gracias―soltó suave mientras esbozaba una diminuta sonrisa, el joven sólo desvió la mirada avergonzado con un tenue sonrojo._

_―Makoto, ¿seguro que podrás viajar solo a Tokio?―la voz de su madre lo hizo ver el semblante decaído que esta tenia._

_―Hu puedes viajar con nosotros, también vamos para allá―intervino la muchacha de cabello azebache con una sonrisa._

_―No deberías proponer cosas así lo acabamos de conocer, suena sospechoso―la regaño el castaño de ojos azules._

_La otra suspiró―tienes razón―dio la razón con un puchero._

_Makoto sonrió de alguna forma esos dos le daban confianza ―si no es molestia, me gustaría viajar con ustedes―vió cómo su madre iba a hablar pero al ver el semblante decidido del mayor de sus hijos no dijo nada._

_La voz anunciando la salida del tren rumbo a Tokio llegó a sus oídos._

_―Cuídate mucho hijo, cumple tus sueños―dijo su padre mientras le daba un abrazo._

_―Llama cuando puedas―mencionó su madre dándole un beso en la frente mientras se secaba una que otra lágrima._

_―¡No nos olvides onii-chan!―gritaron sus hermanitos abrazándolo._

_El mayor al terminar de despedirse se giró a ver a los dos jóvenes que lo esperaban, camino hacia ellos y juntos comenzaron a caminar en dirección de su tren._

_Ya instalados en unos asientos del tren se decidió a preguntar por qué lo habían ayudado._

_Parecía que la de cabello azebache interpreto su mirada porque si quiera antes de abrir la boca esta ya le estaba explicando―Onii-chan es muy bueno juzgando a las personas y también no es una persona muy ammm sociable, así que supongo que en verdad necesitabas la ayuda, en realidad ni si quiera me di cuenta cuando Yukio-nii se puso de pie para ayudarte―la chica sonrió mirando al de ojos azules quien miraba fijamente el paisaje sin despegar la vista―y yo también lo ví, espero nos llevemos bien―finalizó con una sonrisa._

_El otro asintió para murmurar un ―Tachibana Makoto, mucho gusto._

_La otra soltó una risita nerviosa al ver que su hermano seguía sin decir nada ―bueno él es mi hermano gemelo se llama Yukio, Fushikawa Yukio― soltó un suspiro ante la indiferencia de su hermano._

_―¿Son gemelos?―preguntó extrañado el de ojos verdes al ver los diferentes colores de cabello nada parecidos._

_La otra solo asintió para señalar el cabello del otro que seguía sin decir nada ―es una peluca―Makoto alzó una ceja extrañado, la otra sonrió algo nerviosa ―es una larga historia, aunque ¡no es nada raro!, bueno por si sólo es raro pero no ese tipo de raro―explicó apresuradamente la muchacha mientras movía la manos nerviosa. El otro rió, esos dos le daban gracia._

_ La otra sonrió amablemente―Hu bueno y yo soy…_

―¡Maldición Makoto!, ¡¿sigues ahí?!―preguntó en un grito el otro preocupado.

―Sí, lo siento Yuki-chan, es que me quedé pensando, y yo―calló por un momento―muchas gracias…

Silenció por unos segundos―¿Makoto estás borracho?―la voz burlona del otro lado de la línea lo hizo suspirar.

―No, no lo estoy pero gracias por confiar en mí―agregó sarcástico.

―De nada, por cierto llamaba para decirte que dentro de una semana llegaré a Iwatobi―informó la otra persona al otro lado de la línea.

―Ran y Ren se pondrán contentos, hace unos 2 años que no te ven.

―A mí también me alegra volverlos a ver, pero bueno me tengo que ir tengo unas montañas de papeleo que hacer―un suspiro al otro lado de la línea―bueno nos vemos Makoto.

―Hasta pronto Yukio―sintió como su amigo iba a colgar pero antes de que el otro cortara la llamada tuvo la necesidad de decir un torpe ―te quiero―que no estaba seguro si el otro oyó porque el tono de cortado llego a su oído _"se sintió raro decirlo, hace tanto que no se lo digo a alguien pero estoy agradecido con él y con ella"_ su mirada se ensombreció por un momento sin embargo negó que no podía ponerse así, decidido se encaminó a la cocina para darles el aviso de que pronto llegaría el de ojos azules.

Tan sólo en una semana estaría ahí.

* * *

Se quedó viendo el teléfono con el ceño ligeramente fruncido ―Makoto eres un idiota― masculló entre dientes al sentir todavía su rostro enrojecido y su corazón retumbando contra su pecho, suspiró para después voltearse a ver el ocaso―tan solo una semana…

**El tiempo había empezado a correr para todos.**

* * *

**Bien si llegaron aqui muchas gracias ;D primero que todo agradecimientos a mi beta Sakunami-chan *se tira a abrazarla posesivamente* jejejeje bueno tambien a los que leen esto :3 no saben cuanto me alegra sus comentarios, con cada uno de ellos sonrio y me motivan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Y lo segundo es que quiero pedir disculpas a la hora de actualizar como sabran tengo muchas historias que debo continuar, pero mi colegio es muy cansado entro desde las 7 de la mañana y salgo a las 4 y 15 de la tarde, basicamente me levanto a las 5 de la mañana y llego a mi casa a las 6 -3- no crean uno se acostumbra pero no deja de ser algo cansado,y bueno mañana tengo examen de matematicas 3 igual que Sakunami asi que le agradezco que alla corregido los horrores ortograficos de la historia aunque tengamos examen mañana por eso es mia :D lo se soy rara e3e xD bueno eso era todo perdon si los aburri -3-U**

**Bye bye~**

**Nanami off~**


End file.
